


No Remorse and No Shame

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, bad wrong evil special hell stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: A man doesn't go to war without leaving an heir behind





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=7608715#cmt7608715) prompt

“Sir”, his son said when he entered his office.

“What is it?” He asked even though he had a pretty good idea what his son was going to say. He had waited for it in fact.

“I just received the message that my commission has been delayed on your request.”

“A man doesn’t go to war without an heir.”

“Do you wish for me to find a woman, sir?”

“You misunderstand me. Thanks to your mother’s bloodline you are able to carry children. I would not keep you from your duties for a whole year otherwise. As you are an adult now I leave the necessary preparations to you to ensure you conceive soon.”

“And who will my sire be?”

“I am. It will keep our bloodline clean and will minimise the interruptions to our household.”

“I understand, sir.”

Brendol watched as his son undressed. He took more after his mother than after his father. She too had been slender and lithe with a sharply cut face and cool blue eyes. As he took off his shirt his son revealed the expanse of unblemished white skin across his shoulders and back. Brendol had never been lenient in his punishments but he had always been careful not to mark his son permanently. Scars could impact the range of motion and mar his son’s image. Only savages saw scars as a badge of honour and bravery, remnants of backwater worlds without bacta. That wasn’t to say that he hadn’t been tempted to leave a mark that would openly show that his son was his property. But civilisation was the victory against such base instincts.

His son turned to take off his shoes and showed his flat stomach and the trail of red hair that disappeared under his waistband. Soon enough that stomach wouldn’t be so flat anymore. It would swell with their child, round and distended, an obvious sign that his son had spread his legs, had let himself be taken and be filled with seed until it had taken root.

Brendol felt his cock harden just from thinking about it. It wasn’t the first time. He had often entertained that very fantasy as he had watched his son grow older and become a man. But Brendol was a reasonable man. Getting his son pregnant before he had finished his studies at the academy would’ve been foolish and hindered his son’s chances. So instead he had made sure his son was taking contraceptives and had waited.

Looking at his son one wouldn’t think he could bear children. It seemed such a feminine thing to do and there was nothing feminine about him. But this line of thinking had also fooled then-Senator Palpatine and had let to the birth of Sheev’s mother. At least Palpatine hadn’t allowed her to be raised by her soft-hearted, idealistic birth-father on the grounds that he was too young to raise a child with barely sixteen and had sent his daughter to Mandalore under the care of a deathwatch officer instead since she hadn’t been force-sensitive to his disappointment.

Brendol had never been disappointed by Aré. She had been smart, unforgiving and loyal. She had helped to design the Death Star and up until her untimely death she had worked on a new weapon for the First Order, one that could destroy entire systems. Too occupied with her job she had only bore one child and had left Sheev’s education almost entirely to him on the grounds that he had led the Arkanis Academy and had more experience with children than her. It had been for the best, too. Sheev had not even been nine when she died and thanks to their estranged relationship he had barely mourned her, which would’ve only distracted him from his studies.

“Father”, his son said, standing naked in front of him. He had his hands behind his back as if he was standing in a parade.

Brendol rose from the bed and pulled his son into a possessive kiss. Arè would’ve never allowed him to kiss her like this but unlike his mother, Sheev had been raised to be obedient. He put a hand against his son’s flat stomach and imagined feeling his child kicking under that skin. “Did you prepare yourself?”

“Yes, sir”, his son said. There was already flush to his delectable pale skin.

“On your side, one leg pulled to your chest”, he told him, his hand still caressing Sheev’s stomach. 

His son did as he was told and Brendol lay down behind him, dropping kisses and little bites on Sheev’s neck as his hand trailed down the small of Sheev’s back and between his cheeks. Brendol’s fingers found his son loose and slick and he could easily slip them inside and scissor them. His son had learned the hard way to prepare himself before he came to his father since Brendol didn’t always have the patience to do it.

“I’m glad you learned your lesson”, he told his son as he pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock with his son’s hole. “All those punishments hurt me as much as you.” He said as he slowly sank into his son. It wasn’t true of course. In fact he had rather enjoyed the holovid of the time he had handed over Sheev to a group of pirates for the night as punishment for his continued disobedience. He doubted that his son had. But Brendol had been obstinate with fifteen as well and Sheev had learned after the third time.

He splayed a hand against Sheev’s flat stomach as he started to fuck him with slow, shallow thrusts. “Did you take the pills?”

“Of course, father”, Sheev replied a little breathlessly. His son was so responsive, so conditioned to accept whatever Brendol chose to give him, pleasure or pain. For the foreseeable future it would be pleasure since that was meant to ease conception.

“You may give me more than one child then”, Brendol said as he deepened his thrusts but didn’t speed up, not yet. “You’ll swell with them so much you won’t be able to leave the bed.” He could picture it, his son’s lithe frame against a huge, distended belly. 

“But one or many, it doesn’t matter. I cannot let you leave the house anyway. You are unmarried and if anyone saw, they’d know you’re a slut so desperate to be fucked that you spread your legs and let them spill inside you, breed you like a common animal. Because that is what I am doing. I am breeding you because you earned it.” 

His son had closed his eyes, cheeks flushed bright red and lips parted as Brendol sped up his thrusts. Brendol clutched the skin on Sheev’s stomach hard enough to hurt.

“I am going to spill myself in you as deep as I can. As often as I have to for my seed to take root in your body. Until your body swells with my child, our heir.” He pushed his son over on his stomach, then pulled them both up to their knees. Sheev dropped his head between his shoulders, panting as Brendol grabbed his hips and fucked him as hard and deep as he could. His son was a beautiful sight when he was like this, so submissive and obedient. And soon enough he would even be more beautiful once he was full with his child. The image of Sheev like this but with a round belly instead was enough to send Brendol over the edge. He spilled himself inside his son as deep as he could, picturing what his son would look like once his see had taken.

“Stay like this”, he ordered his son as he pulled out. Brendol rose from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe, keeping an eye on Sheev who didn’t dare to move a muscle.

“This should help”, he said as he pushed the plug inside his son. He had chosen it carefully to ensure that his seed was kept inside. “Now lie down on your back.”

Sheev did as he was told and he was a sight to behold. He was panting, his skin flush with arousal and his cock was hard and leaked against his stomach. He looked at his father with glazed over eyes. Brendol wrapped a hand around Sheev’s cock and started to jerk him off. Usually he wouldn’t bother with this but since an orgasm was meant to help with conception he could reward his son for once.

“This was just the first time”, Brendol said and watched Sheev’s eyes flutter close as he relished in the pleasure he received from his father’s hand. “Soon you’ll be sore and so full of my come that even this”, he gave the plug a slight push and watched his son moan silently “will not be able to keep it all in. I thought about keeping you inside the house forever as my broodmare, fucking you relentlessly like an animal and filling you with yet another child year after year.”

He couldn’t deny that he wanted this that he wanted to keep his son for himself, keeping him with a baby in his arms and one in his belly. But Brendol was a pragmatic man. “But that would be a waste of your intellect and talents. But I am sure this one will be a worthy heir.”

His son had never quite mastered silence when he came. He threw his head back, mouth wide open as he came with a moan, spilling his useless seed over Brendol’s hand and his own stomach. It was useless because Brendol would never allow his son to lie with someone else unless it was a favour to someone else or a punishment for his son. 

“You stay here”, he said as he rose from the bed to clean himself up. “I’ll have you again in the morning when I am rested.”

“Thank you, father”, his son murmured sleepily.

Sheev belonged to him. And he’d rather kill him than see him stray.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to special hell.
> 
> Armitage is still called Sheev in here because I wrote this before I read Aftermath and worked in my headcanon that he was Palpatine's grandson.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
